


Happy Birthday Armin

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Shy Armin, Stripper Eren, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin's dragged to a club for his birthday, he gets something he didn't expect to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Armin

Why me? Today was not my day. Today was my birthday where I would finally be turning 21. Happy Birthday to me. Only thing that sucked was Christa, Ymir, Jean and Marco would be dragging me to a club. I can just imagine them getting me drunk and the hangover I'd be feeling tomorrow. It wouldn't be fun. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. My runners weren't exactly new but they didn't look bad either, completing my look. I heard a knock on my door and that's when I looked at the clock. 9:30 PM. I groaned.

"Coming." I said in a monotone voice. Right now I really hate my life. Most people would be excited. Not me. I'm not a social person and never liked going to parties that much. A lot of alcohol tasted nasty to me and I couldn't take my liquor like a 'man'. I'm sure a lot of people could. When I opened the door, there was my assholes of friends standing there with stupid smirks on their faces.

"Ready to go?" Christa asked cheerfully.

"Yes." I muttered, closing the door and stepping out into the cold autumn air. The car was running with Marco in the driver's seat, ready to go. He just smiled brightly at me while I gave him a small glare. Not too long though. I knew I couldn't stay mad at Marco. Heck, I couldn't stay mad at any of them but I sure as hell will try. The car ride was quicker than to my liking. I regretted ever doing this. Jean pulled me along while Marco went to park the car. Seeing drunks passed out on the sidewalk made me feel sick. It didn't take long to get into the club and me to be seated on a lounge with a drink in my hand. I looked around to see people just jamming out to the music.

"Alright man. I'm going to give you your birthday gift. It's from me and Marco." Jean said with mischievous swirling in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"A stripper is going to give you a lap dance." Jean grinned while my eyes widened. I have never gotten a lap dance in my life. Heck, I was still a virgin and innocent in a lot of things. Sure I've read a few fanfictions when I was younger but that's all. I wasn't like most guys who watched porn.

"W-What?!" I went to stand up only to have a large amount of pressure fall in my lap, making me sit back down. I looked up to see a brunette with turquoise eyes comfortably sitting in my lap with a smirk on his lips. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he had a key necklace and he only had black trunks on.

"Well what do we got here?" His breathe was warm and husky, sending thrills through my body. "It's the birthday boy."

"Y-yeah." I cursed my stutter and tried to gulp down my nerves. It didn't work.

"Armin, this is Eren." Jean said to me but I barely heard him, getting lost in those seductive eyes.

"Armin, nice to meet you." He whispered in my ear, lightly nibbling it afterwards.

"Show him a good time, Eren. He's never been out before and this is his first lap dance." Jean explained.

"First you say?" Eren sounded interested, his eyes sparking with amusement. "I'll make sure you won't forget it."

"Don't scar him, Eren." Jean warned which only made Eren's smirk return and my mind turn to mush. Eren just nodded and started off slowly, grinding against my lap. I bit my lip and hissed a tad at the feeling. Eren seemed quite pleased as he kept this up for, what seemed like, his amusement. I felt him add more pressure to my lap with his ass and his lips started attacking my neck. I swore later I would be killing Jean and Marco for this. I felt Eren stick out his tongue and drag it up along my neck, making my heart thump rapidly in my chest. I felt my breath quicken when his lips found my ear, pressing a small kiss there.

"So you having a good birthday so far?" He moaned, rather sexy, in my ear. I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Maybe I could give you your birthday gift from me later~"

"I-I..." Was all I could get out as my cheeks turned to flames.

"You know, it takes a lot of money to get in my pants but for you, I'll do it for free~" I nearly came on spot. I smiled nervously when he backed away so I could see his face. "Hmmmm, you're hard already?"

"N-No." I squeaked, cheeks going redder if that was possible. He just smirked once again and rolled his hips harder, earning a gasp and a small moan from me. Never have I been truly embarrassed in my life. Sure I was bullied in school and my only friends were Jean and Marco at the time but even then, I was not this embarrassed. I never thought I'd have a hot stripper in my lap, turning me on as well. But here I was, biting my lip so hard I thought it'd bleed while Eren grounded into my lap. I felt Eren lick my lips playfully, brushing his lips against mine in a teasing matter. His eyes closed and mine widened when he pressed a quick, hard kiss to my lips. Then again and again. My arms landed at my sides when Eren leaned closer, kissing me so hard it took my breath away.

"W-Woah... I-I -mmf- I don't think.. this i-is part of th-the job." I tried to get out with Eren's mouth on mine. Eren's eyes open a tad, just enough to be half lidded.

"Jean said it was cool to give you a make out session. He said you'd like it." Eren took my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nibbled. I released a moan against my wishes. I couldn't help it. Eren was hot, sexy, hansom, everything around that and he was such a good kisser. I felt self couscous because the only kiss I had was with this one girl back in high school before I realized I was gay. Before I could say anything and Eren could lean forward again, we were interrupted.

"Aright Eren. Times up." Jean came over to us and crossed his arms. Marco was with him as well. Marco smiled and waved at me while I just blushed and waved back. My face was practically on fire tonight. I knew my penis was painfully hard and I couldn't do one damn thing about it right now.

"Awww but we were just getting to the good part." Eren whined.

"I'm not paying you extra cause you were having fun. Off of Armin, now." Jean ordered.

"What if I don't charge double? Come on, he's fun." Eren snuggled into the crook of my neck, pressing a small kiss there. I instantly bucked my hips, not on purpose of course, and Eren returned the gesture only harder.

"Eren..." Jean seemed to be giving the brunette a warning but Eren was just not caring.

"Can I at least get rid of his boner?" My blush darkened immediately when I heard the snicker come from Marco and even Jean.

"And how, may I ask, would you do that?" Jean asked, smirking. I knew where this was going. I looked at Eren to see him staring down at me with a smirk of his own. He leaned closer until we were nose to nose and held my face when I tried to look away.

"I'd suck his brain out through his dick." I trembled at the way he said that. Even so, my eyes couldn't be wider. I never imagined on my 21st birthday I'd be dragged to the private bathroom by an alluring male so he could suck my cock to oblivion. I also never imagined that he would be my boyfriend and husband in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) So I decided to make a Stripper!Eren x Armin story since I couldn't find one myself.   
> I love Slutty!Eren for some reason. I don't know why. I just do. xD   
> I'm thinking of working on a MafiaLeader!Eren x Armin, Merman!Eren x Armin and a Merman!Eren x MermanMini!Armin. I'm kinda into macro/micro things but the sweet and cute stuff.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading! :)   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~XoKris10ox~


End file.
